Always by her side
by AstraphU
Summary: Akagi x Kaga story. Following an intense battle against the Abyssals, Kaga looks after the wounded Akagi.


Leaving the screech of seagulls outside, Kaga pushed the door leading into the docks. A sweet mixture of scents hit her nostrils: a flowery soap aroma, combined with a sweet bubble bath, with the faintest trace of bauxite. All that underpinned by a pleasant smell of wood. She stopped midway through the entrance corridor, savouring the bouquet. Usually, the docks were a silent place, where wounded shipgirls could recuperate after their operations, heal their injuries in peace and quiet. Recent days, however, were different.

She passed the entrance to the changing rooms, heading straight towards the passage leading to the main repair bay. Trails of fresh, wet footprints were visible on the wooden tiles - most likely left by some destroyers chasing around. Her suspicions got confirmed when a young girl bumped into her, blindly running away from a gang of other destroyers.

"'scuse me, Kaga-san!" screamed Suzukaze, swiftly recovering from the impact and encircling Kaga. The carrier took a step back, letting the whole of the Sixth Destroyer Division pass by, in the same time making sure the box she carried was out of harm's way. Half-listening, she noticed Akatsuki yelling something about 'teaching Suzukaze-chan about brushing her hair as a _lady_ should".

"Good day, Kaga-san" Hibiki was the last to pass by, the only one actually walking instead of running. Kaga nodded her in return, not really paying much attention to the commotion that suddenly filled the corridor. As much as she didn't really enjoy the company of the loud and reckless mass the destroyers usually were, she was glad to see them in good shape. Especially after the last battle with the Abyssals.

She finally entered the docking zone, the composition of aromas strenghtened by hot steam swirling in the chamber. Practiacally every bay was filled to the brim; some normally single pools held two occupants, with the large paddling pool in the centre literally swarming with destroyers and light cruisers. The commotion, already pretty loud outside, was almost overwhelming here - Takao and Atago chatting and giggling, Ashigara boasting about her 'glorious victory' and competing with Tenryuu in stories about their valour in battle, Naka entertaining destroyers with her singing, Kirishima sharing some recent gossip with her visiting sisters... the only oases of serenity were two individual pools in the very back. One housed the Fusou sisters, dozing off in peaceful, sisterly embrace, while the other held a single, almost completely submerged carrier. Curious eyes scanned the room, long dark hair splayed around, floating on the water's calm surface.

Kaga approached the pool, greeted by Akagi's warm smile. Her heart sped up, she felt a blush slowly pumping up her cheeks. Hoping the other shipgirls would just attribute the change in her expression to the heat, she sat by the pool's rim. Her thighs and bottom quickly got soaked by ubiquitous splashed water - but she couldn't care less. The sole thing that mattered was her presence in that place.

Akagi pulled herself up to sitting position, the waterline now just above her chest. The soap and service chemicals made the water greenish in tint - but it was still clear enough to see everything all the way to the bottom of the pool. Akagi's body was still tainted by bruises - but as beautiful as always.

"I brought your lunch. Had to borrow a box from Akashi-san, Mamiya-san has really outdone herself today"

Kaga put a large toolbox on the floor, opening it and unpacking the neatly arranged bowls.

"Six onigiris, tuna, beef and chicken... Salmon maki... Tamagoyaki... A triple bowl of boiled rice with sweet-sour sauce... Tea is in this bottle..."

Akagi's eyes lit up, tiny sparks dancing across amber irises. She clasped her hands, letting out a squeal of joy.

"Thank you so much!" she grabbed the first onigiri, taking a bite.

"Don't overdo it" Kaga closed the toolbox and sat back on the pools edge, a tiniest of smiles on her face. "How are your wounds?"

"Nof dat bad" the other girl was already halfway through the first snack. "Hotchou-" she finally swallowed "I mean, Hoshou-san said I should be leaving in a few days. I'm just a bit bruised. It only looked awful"

"Yeah..."

Kaga shuddered at the memory. The last battle against the Abyssals almost ended in a disaster when the enemy somehow saw through the Admiral's plan. Their First Carrier Division was away from the main battlezone, but it did not put them - or anyone else - out of harm's way. Ryujou lost almost all her planes. A desperate salvo from a dying Abyssal battleship reached Souryuu and Hiryuu's position, shells falling just a few meters short of the sisters. Finally, the last ditch effort by the Abyssal flagship sent a massive wave of floaters towards her and Akagi's location. Escorting destroyers set up a furious anti-air screen - but with the carriers' planes engaged elsewhere, there was little they could to to prevent the airstrike from getting through. Kaga managed to dodge the torpedoes and bombs, only splinters hurting her limbs and face.

Akagi, on the other had, was struck by a whole Abyssal bomber. The abomination, shot down by the destroyers' barrage, did not explode midair. Instead, it fell like a bomb, body on fire and explosives still filling its engorged belly. Akagi was caught near the centre of the blast. The flash blinded Kaga and the escorts, and when the water settled after the shockwave, all they could see was Akagi's unconcious body floating on the disturbed surface, countless splinters and pieces of debris all around her. Kaga, Sazanami and Kikuzuki had to tow their comrade all the way to the base, the already uncertain weather getting worse and worse every minute.

Words cannot describe the relief she felt when Akagi opened her eyes for the first time after the battle. Her flight deck absorbed most of the blast's force, protecting face and arms. Even with this luck, it took Akagi two whole days to wake up. For two days Kaga barely left the repair bay, going away only to grab something to eat at Mamiya-san's place and check on Akashi-san's progress with repairing Akagi's gear. Luckily, the battle must have depleated the Abyssals' reserves as well, as no combat alert disturbed Kaga's vigil by her partner's side. And even if an alarm sounded, she doubted she could break her promise to always be by Akagi's side.

"Just a few more days?" Kaga sighed with relief. "That's good to hear"

They sat in silence for the next few minutes, Akagi happily munching on her food and Kaga just observing, the vibrant maelstrom of other shipgirls' antics not affecting them in the slightest way.

And soon minutes turned to hours.

* * *

During the next few days the weather deteriorated, a furious storm falling upon the naval base. A short trip from the docks to their quarters was a struggle against the cold, salty wind. On the distant horizon she saw a searchlight of a patrol squadron, its beam barely making it through the furious squall. Waves crashed onto the breakwater, flood of white foam pouring into the basin.

Kaga was waiting for her in the open doorway, her navy blue yukata rippling in the furious gale. Without a word, she grabbed Akagi by her shoulder and pulled her inside. The sounds of storm got muffled once the door closed, the creaking roof and rattling windows reminding her she was finally safe.

Even after all those days spent in the cozy heat of the repair pool, Kaga's warmth was a sensation from a completely different league. She felt something squishy and warm being pushed into her arms. She glanced down, a freshly filled hot water bag now in her grasp.

"Welcome home"

It was so rare to see Kaga smiling so brightly.

They crossed the hallway and entered the living the room. Pleasant warmth radiated from underneath the futon-covered kotatsu. She noticed her gear laying in the corner, the flight deck, bow and breastplate looking as good as new. Knowing Akashi's skill, they might as well have been.

"Thanks for taking care of my stuff"

"Not a problem"

Still shivering from cold, Akagi happily took a seat. Lamps filled the space with soft light. Yes, Kaga was right. She was finally back home.

The storm shook the sliding door leading to the shooting range in the courtyard. Instinctively, Akagi huddled - but Kaga was already back, putting freshly brewed tea on the table. She then sat by her, slender arms wrapping Akagi up in a tight embrace.

"I'm so happy you're alright" Kaga's voice was silent against the raging elements, but at the same time carried more force than anything the nature could have mustered.

The shipgirls locked their gaze. Kaga's smile, usually practically invisible, was now wide and beaming. Akagi felt the familiar warmth spread across her chest, separate from the kotatsu's fire, but at the same time seamlessly blending with it into a singular, delightful feeling. She was no longer shivering. She no longer paid attention to the storm outside. The world around them narrowed to this one, single room, a small universe of its own.

Smiling Kaga was Akagi's private treasure, one hidden from everyone else within the fleet. The stoic, seemingly emotionless girl hid her feelings deep, showing them only to the ones she cared about. Other shipgirls sometimes caught an occasional smile, felt the undying loyalty Kaga always had for her companions - but the radiant core deep inside was reserved for Akagi alone. It was the light that guided her through the hardships of war, through the constant fear of the Abyssals and their fleet. Through times of pain and suffering. The heat that gave her hope and led to the joyful moments they could share together.

She felt Kaga's fingers bury into her long hair, slowly moving up, finally touching the back of her head. A shiver ran down her spine. She rose her own hand, gently stroking the Kaga's cheek. She saw a single, lone tear appear in the shipgirl's eye. The droplet streamed down the face, dropping off the chin and soaking within the yukata's folds.

Across the narrow space between them, Kaga gazed upon Akagi, her mind finally at peace. Amber eyes, filled with trust and happiness, sparkled in the lamp's light. Their quarters' scent was back to normal, the missing aroma of Akagi's hair filling the empty space. All was back in its proper place. Akagi was back by her side. Everything felt... complete.

She pulled her beloved closer, their bodies finally touching. She was here, right here. The Abyssals could not take her away this time. They never will.

The storm died out by daybreak, shy rays of sun peeking out from behind the grey cover of clouds. The kotatsu's fire was slowly burning out, charcoal not replenished through the night. And to be honest, once they got their sleeping futon set up, neither of them cared about the fire.

Buried deep underneath the covers, their sleeping robes barely fastened, the girls dreamt their shared dream. Fingers entwined, Kaga's free palm drowsily caressing Akagi's exposed breast, Akagi's lips caressing Kaga's neck in a prolonged kiss - the couple did not need anything else. The world around them shrank yet again, confined to the futon's cotton, warmed up by their heart's synchronized beating.

Kaga stirred and opened her eye for a second. She shuffled even closer to Akagi, inhaling the sweet scent of her body. Placing one more kiss on her lover's head, she drifted back into the fog of dreams, the path marked by the sound of Kaga's breathing.


End file.
